Never Stopped Saying Those Words
by underarrest39
Summary: sequel to 'Rabbit Holes,' just a bit of fun!


**A/N: I was watching a re-run of CI nights ago, the episode 'The Good Child' was on. I only just noticed that Alex mentioned 'down the rabbit hole' again. Believe it or not I laughed when she said it. Anyway this is like a sequel to 'Rabbit Holes.' So you may have to read it first. Enjoy! **

**Never Stopped Saying Those Words **

Detectives Robert Goren and Alex Eames were sitting at their desks after solving another disturbing case. This time the case included a brutal slaughter of an adopted child parents who were killed by her birth parents.

It never actually occurred to Goren, until now, that his partner mention the rabbit hole saying. He looked up to see her filling out of the paperwork for the trial. She seemed to be flying threw her paperwork, unlike him, was distracted his thoughts of his partner mentioning: 'Rabbit Holes.'

"Eames," he suddenly said without realizing. She glanced up at him, without hesitation.

"Yeah," she answered, with a questioning look. He thought for a moment then decided not to ask her.

"Nothing," Bobby smiled at her, and then went back to work. Alex stared at him with a look of confusion, narrowing her eyes at him. Goren could feel her eyes on him. He could tell she wanted to know what he wanted to ask in the first place. She knew he never interrupted her doing her work unless it was very important.

"Were you gonna ask something about those words?" Eames asked him, studying his reaction. She had a feeling he was going to notice her mentioning 'rabbit holes' during the investigation.

"What words?" he asked, innocently, without looking up. She scoffed, which made him look up surprised.

"What words?" she repeated, sarcastically.

"Now you're mocking me," he accused her.

"No I'm not! I'm simply repeating what you said but sarcastically," she explained, lamely.

"Sarcastically, as you're implying that you want to know what I was about to ask before I interrupted you," he told her.

"I never stopped saying those words," she told him.

"You mean 'rabbit holes'?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she answered.

"This was the first time in many years I actually ever heard you say it."

"I thought it but didn't say it," she admitted to him.

"Why?" he asked curiously. He actually didn't mind her describing the scum they put into jail everyday.

"Because I thought it was getting a little old to say it."

"Then why did say it now?"

"I don't know it felt significant."

"Significant enough to describe about the way the case was going instead of a murderer getting a conviction?"

"The last time we had a conversation about my 'rabbit hole' saying you kept stealing my pen and you used my words against me," she reminded him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"That was the fun part," he grinned back at her, cheekily.

"Embarrassing for me," she enlightened, scoffing.

"Entertaining for me," he whipped back, grinning. She replied rolling her eyes and went back to work. They worked in silence for a couple of minutes before Goren interrupted her again.

"Hey, Eames," he said, slowly, like he was teasing her. She looked up again and saw him staring at her, like before.

"Yes, Goren," she answered.

"I thought you describing everything as rabbit holes were saccharine thing to say," he told her. She narrowed her eyes at him. _Why you don't just say the word cute for god's sake_, she thought to herself.

"Some people swallow a dictionary," she joked, sweetly to him. "But you have to swallow a damn thesaurus."

"Very funny," he answered back, chuckling.

"It is, considering you used the damn word _saccharine_, instead of simply saying cute," she informed, winking.

"Some people wink when they are trying to call on a mating partner," he informed her. She scoffed, as if she was waiting for fact to come out of his mouth, making the other detectives near them turn to see what all the fuss was about.

"Now you're thinking I'm coming on to you?"

"No, I was just saying what I've read," he told her, simply.

"I have a feeling you read _Cosmopolitan_ more than I do," she giggled, hoping that she was wrong about him reading the magazinein his spare time.

"That's a woman's magazine," he pointed out.

"Really, I didn't know that," she said sarcastically, laughing.

"How long did you stink for after the fire brigade got you out the sewers, anyway?" he teased her, knowing she would start defending herself.

"That's none of your business," she told him, defensively.

"Ten…Twelve days?" he queried, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Five days," she corrected, quickly.

"I bet you didn't go to school for at least that week," he guessed.

"So I stank," she said defensively.

"It must have been pretty bad if you didn't go for a week," he teased her.

"We girls actually like to smell nice at school," she reminded him.

"So do us boys."

"What the hell are you two fighting about?" Captain James Deakins came over to the detectives. They stopped at talking and pretended to go back to work.

"Nothing, Captain," Alex replied, going through her papers in front of her.

"I heard something about sewers and it seemed interesting to see you two arguing over something that's the same in every city," he laughed.

"You heard right," Bobby smiled. Alex didn't say anything and tried to ignore Bobby. She knew he was just teasing her but it was getting a bit much when Deakins was around.

"I remember hearing about a 10 year old falling down one of the sewers near a pet store," he remembered. It was on the front page and on the news for the next two days. The poor kid was humiliated," he suddenly remembered, grinning. Then he realized it was Detective Eames, his senior detective, he did a double take.

"Oh my god, it was you," Deakins suddenly said. Eames looked up at that moment, _wrong time to look up genius_, she thought immediately.

"No it wasn't," she said innocently.

"Yes it was, it was you. I remember the kid smelling like crap for the week!" he laughed. Alex glared at her boss. He could be so funny sometimes, especially if it wasn't about him.

"Ok, guys can we please drop the subject everyone's staring," she hissed at the men. She could feel the whole squad room was staring. She hated it. She hated the feeling of being watched, especially by her co-workers that she was supposed to be a role model to them. Of course, being men and all, they didn't stop laughing until she threw her notepad at Goren and struck him in the chest, surprising him, which made him stop immediately. He cleared his throat and Deakins stopped laughing.

"You can't go until that paperwork is done," he told his detectives, acting as normally as he could without bursting a load of giggles and walked away, embarrassed but still amused.

"Sorry, Eames," Goren apologized, realizing he shouldn't have laughed as much as he did. She was embarrassed by the squad still looking at her.

"At least I don't read a woman's magazine just to get inside a woman's head," she teased back at him.

"Hey, I said that I didn't," he protested, whispering, he looked embarrassed by her making her come back on reading _Cosmopolitan_.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Would you two stop acting like children and do some work," Deakins yelled out from his office. They both grinned at each other and went back to work.

"Let's make a truce," Alex said while filling out the paperwork.

"Yeah."

"I promise to never mention 'rabbit holes' again and I will not spread a rumor about you reading women's magazines," she grinned as she looked up to see Goren smiling back at her.

"Deal."

"Deal."

**The End **

**A/N: yes I know what you're thinking: not in character and not has funny as 'Rabbit Holes.' C'mon people we have to some fun sometimes with these characters!! Thanks for reading and remember to review!! **


End file.
